A Cova
by Ana Koori
Summary: Uma história de terror...Uma teoria nonsense...Uma cova...E...Loucuras. MUITAS loucuras.


Oii pessoas!!

E lá vou eu postar mais um delírio criativo que eu chamo de fic...XD

Os casais dessa fic são:

Sasuke/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Gaara/Ino, Naruto/Hinata e Kakashi de candelabro (XDXD)

Espero que leiam e...

**ajoelhando** DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!!XD

OBS:

**Neji é linnddooooo** ações

_Sasuke é gato Pensamento_

(Amo o olho do Gaara) Meu comentário XD

-

-

Naruto: Eutive uma idéia genial!Dattebayo.

Sasuke: Por isso o cheiro de queimado... XD

Naruto: TEME BAKA!! Olha só essa história... **Puxando papelzinho do bolso e fazendo voz cavernosa :**

"Há muito anos atrás, um grupo de amigos resolveu fazer uma aposta, entrar a meia noite numa cova aberta em um cemitério. Todos os nove entraram, mas o ultimo, ao sair da cova gritou de horror... Alguém o segurava e o puxava para dentro da cova. Apavorados os outros oito fugiram. No dia seguinte encontraram um jovem de mais ou menos 28 anos, com os cabelos totalmente grisalhos e com expressão de horror, morto dentro da cova aberta e vazia...

Neji: E qual o objetivo de você nos contar isso? **arqueando uma sobrancelha**(AAHHHHH Liiiindddoooooo!!)

Naruto: Vamos fazer igual a eles?

Gaara**cruzando os braços: **Matar um de nós? Só se for pra matar você...

Naruto: ¬¬ ... Não! Vamos tentar fazer o mesmo pra ver!Dattebayo!

Sasuke:...

Neji:...

Gaara:...

Naruto: ¬¬ aff... Deixo vocês em paz por uma semana...

Sasuke: Um mês.

Naruto: ¬¬ Tá... ¬¬

Neji: Um mês? Eu topo!

Gaara: Eu também.

Naruto:¬¬ Nossa... Como vocês gostam de mim!?¬¬

**Os três sorriem ironicamente**

Naruto: Seus bakas... Ei! Tive uma idéia ainda mais brilhante!

Sasuke: Estranho... não senti o cheiro de queimado...XD

Naruto: Prefiro não comentar... ¬¬... Vamos convidar as garotas para irem junto...!

Neji: Para que? Matá-las de susto?

Naruto: Aposto que elas não vão se assustar tão fácil!

Sasuke: Que seja... E quem iria nessa idiotice?

Naruto: Nós quatro, a Sakura, a Ino, a Tenten, a Hinata e podíamos chamar também o Kakashi-sensei!

Neji: Quando e que horas?

Naruto: Amanhã às 1130 da noite na praça.

Gaara: Por que eu to fazendo isso mesmo?

Neji: Por que o Naruto disse que se nós fizermos isso ele vai nos deixar em paz por um mês...

Gaara**Mais animado:** A tá... XD

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu falo com a Sakura e peço para ela avisar a Ino.

Neji: Eu falo com a Tenten!

Naruto: Ahh...Eu queria falar com a Sakura-chan...Mas então...EU FALO COM A HINATA-CHAN!!

--No dia seguinte...

Sakura**Andando distraída: **La larilarillalala larilá...

Sasuke: Ei! Sakura!

Sakura**virando para trás**: Hm?

Sasuke: O Naruto teve uma idéia louca... Você poderia ir a Praça de Konoha hoje as 11:30 da noite?

Sakura**olhinhos brilhando:** É um encontro?

Sauke: Hm... Não...

SakuraEm um canto deprimida

Sauke: É uma bricadeira...mm... Você poderia convidar a Ino?

Sakura: Hai!

Sasuke: Ja ne.

Sakura: Ja ne

-

Neji: Vamos! Eu nem comecei a suar ainda!

Tenten**arfando em posição de ataque:** Você não pode ser normal! Supera os limites humanos!

Neji **sorrindo sarcástico**: Eu sei...ah propósito, eu tenho um convite para te fazer...

Tenten**recuperando a postura** :Um convite eh? Que convite?

Neji: Naruto teve uma idéia estranha de provar uma teoria e nos falou para convidar as garotas...

Tenten: Eu vou. Aonde e quando?

Neji **descendo do galho da árvore:** Hoje as 11:30 da noite na Praça de Konoha.

-

Naruto: HIINNAAATTTAAAAA-CCHHHHHAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!

Hinata **corando: **N-naruto-kun?! **desmaia**

Naruto: AAAHHHHHHH! A Hinata-chan desmaiou!! ** Segurando Hinata no colo correndo de um lado para o outro** : SSOOOCCOORRROOOOOO!! A Hinata-chan desmaiou!! ( BAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAA!!XDXD)

-Mais tarde na mansão Hyuuga...

Hinata **acordando**

Naruto: Oi Hinata-chan! Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe para cá...

Hinata**corando:** Arigatou-u N-naruto-kun!

Naruto: Eu e os garotos queremos provar uma teoria...Você poderia ir hoje as 1130 da noite na Praça de Konoha?

Hinata:H-hai!

-

Gaara **dormindo**

Gaara **roncando**

Gaara **com ursinho de pelúcia do lado**

Gaara **vestindo pijama de panda ** (XDXD amo ele de pijama de panda..XD)

-

-

Ohayou pessoas!!

Como vocês estão?

Espero que gostem da fic, a leiam, e **ajoelhando e cruzando as mãos **

DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!!

Neste exato momento eu devria estar estudando para uma prova final de história e digitando um trabalho de português, mas ao invés disso estou no Orkut e postando essa fic XDXD...

Neji **virando os olhos na orbita**

Sasuke **bufando**

Oeiaoeiaeo

Eles tão nervoso só por que eu vou matar um deles...XDXD

"_**Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!!"**_

bejoos


End file.
